Tegami (a letter)
by springyeol
Summary: Hi, sunbae. I have one word to describe you. SARANG. / BTS. Taehyung x Jungkook. vkook/taekook/taejung. just try to 'intip! thanks! :3


**Tegami****手紙****(A Letter)**

.

.

.

.

title: Tegami手紙 (A Letter)

disc: all charas belong to God

cast: bts [taehyung/v, jungkook, jimin]

rating: T

warning: YAOI. BL (Boy's Love). boyxboy.

hahahaha kembali dengan cerita penuh cast baru/? wkwk

lagi suka banget-bangetan sama vkook/taekook x"333 mereka itu sangat unyu-unyu sekali(?) /melupakan eyd/

semua epep vkook rating apapun genre apapun saya terima dengan senang hati sekali(?) x"333

tapi entah kenapa lebih enak kalo V!seme yaah ._.

yah jadilah epep ini tring/?

maaf bila kurang memuaskan dan banyak kesalahan :" masih perlu mendalami dunia per-bangtan-an/? wkwk XD

okede, enjoy~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar terik siang ini. Memaksa bulir-bulir air jatuh perlahan di sekeliling pelipis seorang Kim Taehyung. Dengan cekatan, ia menyeka bulir-bulir itu. Kegiatan rutinnya setelah jam pelajaran usai benar-benar menguras tenaga. Ditambah lagi dengan semangatnya sang matahari memancarkan sinar panasnya.

Taehyung baru saja menyelesaikan latihan basketnya bersama dengan teman-teman satu klubnya. Begitu melihat sebuah botol berisi air mineral yang tak bertuan, Taehyung langsung menyambarnya.

"Hahh.." suara lenguhan terdengar darinya.

"Ya, mengapa mendesah berat begitu? Seperti kakek-kakek saja." mendadak sosok Park Jimin menepuk pelan pundak Taehyung yang membuat sang empunya sedikit terperanjat.

"Baru kali ini mendengar suara desahan seperti itu ya?" ujar Taehyung sedikit tertawa mengejek.

"Aku juga tak berharap mendengar suaramu yang seperti itu."

Merasa mendapatkan bahan lelucon, Taehyung menatap Jimin dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Begitukah? Kurasa tidak akan begitu bila kau sudah 'mencobanya'."

Jimin terbelalak mendengar ucapan Taehyung, "YA! Itu menjijikkan Taehyung si bau ikan!"

Taehyung sendiri hanya terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi Jimin yang begitu lucu di matanya.

"Ah, sudahlah, ayo ganti baju. Atau kau mau aku mengganti bajumu?" lagi-lagi Taehyung membuat Jimin harus melempar sebuah kerikil padanya.

"TAEHYUNG BAU IKAN!"

.

.

.

Sesampainya di ruang ganti, Taehyung segera melempar asal tasnya dan merogoh salah satu kantung tasnya. Mendapatkan kunci lokernya, ia segera membuka loker itu dan–

SRAK.

Sebuah amplop terjatuh dari dalam kantung tasnya.

Awalnya Taehyung memilih cuek pada amplop yang terjatuh, setelah akhirnya ia mengingat bahwa ia tak pernah memasukkan amplop apapun ke dalam tasnya.

Berjongkok, Taehyung mengambil amplop berwarna putih bersih itu.

_Apa masih zamannya kirim-kirim ini?_ –gumamnya.

Taehyung berdiri dan hendak menyimpan amplop itu saja. Ia tidak tertarik untuk melihat apa isinya. Sebelum Jimin yang telah selesai berganti baju menyenggol lengannya.

"Apa itu?" amplop yang belum masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam kantung tas milik Taehyung terjatuh begitu saja.

"Eh, itu–"

Tanpa menyilakan Taehyung menjawab, Jimin merebut amplop itu dengan cepat. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat cerah ketika meraba-raba isi amplop itu(?).

"Taehyungie dapat surat cinta!"

Raut wajah Taehyung berubah begitu mendengar ucapan Jimin yang sekarang sedang melompat-lompat kegirangan mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya mendapatkan surat cinta.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, rona merah tipis mulai menjalar dari kedua pipi Taehyung. Namun ia segera menampiknya, "Itu konyol, Jimin. Zaman sekarang masih saja surat-surat begituan." ujarnya menahan kebahagiaannya.

Jimin jeda sejenak dari acara melompat-lompatnya. Ia mendekati Taehyung yang sedang membuang mukanya. "Benarkaah? Benarkah seperti ituu?"

Taehyung berusaha menahan tawanya dan tidak melihat ke arah Jimin yang terus menggodanya.

"Aih, Taehyungie sudah dewasa!(?)" Jimin menepuk-nepuk kepala Taehyung sambil terus tertawa.

"Aish, yaaa!" tanpa menghiraukan protes dari Taehyung, Jimin meletakkan amplop itu ke dalam tas Taehyung, "Baiklah, biar kau saja yang membacanya, toh ini milikmu. Beritahu aku apa yang tertulis di dalamnya besok, oke?"

"Yaa, yaa! Mengapa kau begitu yakin bahwa itu adalah surat cinta?" ujar Taehyung sedikit mengeraskan suaranya melihat Jimin sudah berlarian meninggalkannya.

"Mian, aku tak mendengarkanmu! Sampai besok, Taehyung ikan!" Taehyung dapat melihat Jimin melambaikan tangannya dan mengencangkan larinya. Ia nampak begitu terburu-buru.

"Apa sih panggilan Taehyung ikan itu.."

Sadar bahwa ia tinggal sendiri di dalam ruang ganti ini dan bahkan belum mengganti bajunya, Taehyung langsung bergegas. Melupakan 'surat cinta' itu sejenak.

.

Kini Taehyung sudah mengganti bajunya yang penuh keringat itu dengan baju seragamnya. Ia sengaja tidak mengancingkan kerahnya dan tidak memakai dasi serta tidak memasukkan bajunya ke dalam celana karena jam pelajaran juga sudah selesai. Hampir saja ia melupakan surat itu sebelum ia menunduk untuk membetulkan tali sepatunya.

Taehyung menatap amplop putih itu sekali lagi. Sesungguhnya ia malas berurusan dengan hal-hal seperti ini.

_Dasar Park Jimin, membuatku penasaran dengan isi benda ini.. _–pikirnya.

Taehyung sedikit terkekeh membayangkan bahwa benda ini benar-benar berisi surat cinta. Orang macam apa yang mengirimkan surat cinta padanya? Dia bukan seorang pangeran sekolah atau penasehat sekolah atau dayang-dayang atau –oke, lupakan.

Berbarengan dengan helaan napasnya, akhirnya Taehyung membuka segel amplop itu. Tak ada simbol hati sama sekali di atasnya. Hanya amplop putih bersih. Taehyung sempat berpikir bahwa mungkin saja ini adalah surat tagihan.

_**Hi, sunbae. I have one word to describe you.**_

_**SARANG.**_

Taehyung harus membulatkan kedua matanya lebar-lebar saat membaca isi surat itu.

TLUK!

Belum sempat Taehyung tersadar dari keterkejutannya, ia harus terkejut kedua kalinya mendengar sesuatu dari balik pintu.

"Siapa?"

Tak terdengar jawaban dari sana.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi Taehyung segera berjalan ke arah pintu. Dan ia mendapatkan seorang namja yang tengah berjongkok di bawah daun jendela sambil membungkam mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Baik Taehyung maupun namja itu saling terkejut memandang wajah satu sama lain.

Sedetik kemudian namja itu berdiri cepat dan menundukkan kepalanya. "A-ah, mianhae! Bukan maksudku menguntitmu, sunbae!"

Taehyung hanya menatap namja itu dari ujung rambutnya sampai ke ujung kaki dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

Namja itu masih menundukkan kepalanya sehingga membuat Taehyung harus menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Kau memanggilku sunbae?" tanya Taehyung sembari berusaha untuk melihat wajahnya.

Namja itu menjawab tanpa mengadahkan kepalanya, "Te-tentu! Aku adalah adik kelasmu, na-namaku Jeon Jungkook dari kelas 1-B..!" ujarnya.

_Adik kelas yang mengetahui diriku.._ –gumam Taehyung.

Lama Jungkook tidak mendengar apa-apa dari Taehyung. Hingga akhirnya–

"Apa begitu sikapmu terhadap sunbaemu? Tatap seseorang bila sedang berbicara, Jungkook."

Mendengar ucapan Taehyung, Jungkook mengadahkan kepalanya dan membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Mi-mianhae sekali lagi, sunbaenim!"

Taehyung merasakan ujung bibirnya naik. Ia merasa gemas dengan tingkah laku Jungkook. Tak mampu lagi menahan tawanya, Taehyung terkekeh pelan sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Tak perlu seformal itu. Panggil saja hyung." ujarnya lengkap dengan senyuman yang begitu menawan.

Setelahnya Taehyung bersumpah ia melihat semburat merah dari kedua pipi Jungkook.

"A-ah, ne. Tae-hyung.. E-eh, apa boleh aku memanggilmu begitu, h-hyung?" tanya Jungkook takut-takut.

Sejenak bola mata mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Taehyung tertegun melihat ke dalam bola mata Jungkook yang begitu memancarkan sinar kepolosan bak anak-anak(?). Jungkook terlihat begitu manis dan _cute_.

Tanpa kontrol, tangan kanan Taehyung tergerak dan mengelus pelan kepala Jungkook. "Panggil apa saja yang membuatmu nyaman, Jungkook." dan kembali tanpa kontrol, senyum menawan Taehyung kembali terulas.

Jungkook merasakan kedua pipinya memanas diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Taehyung.

Sementara Taehyung telah benar-benar melupakan 'surat cinta' yang didapatkannya. Ia jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu Taehyung dan Jungkook menjadi dekat. Tepat pada keesokan harinya, Taehyung menunggu Jungkook di depan kelasnya dan menawarkan untuk pulang bersama. Bahkan ia tak menerima penolakan atau jawaban selain 'iya' pada Jungkook. Jungkook sendiri harus terbiasa diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Taehyung-nya.

Iya, benar.

Taehyung-nya.

Taehyung tidak menyadari bahwa sang pengirim 'surat cinta' itu adalah..

Jeon Jungkook yang tiap hari diantarnya pulang.

Jungkook mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya dengan rutin mengirimkan 'surat cinta' pada Taehyung seminggu sekali. Tetap berbentuk amplop putih bersih tanpa nama pengirim.

Taehyung tidak tahu. Tidak tahu bahwa Jungkook yang mengiriminya surat secara rutin.

Ia mengabaikan semua surat itu. Ia tidak tertarik lagi pada semua surat itu karena sudah ada Jungkook di sisinya.

Seperti pada hari ini Taehyung kembali menerima sebuah surat.

_**Your smile creates the sun**_

_**Your eyes sparkle**_

_**Your voice is my playlist**_

_**Your heart is forever in my soul**_

Taehyung sedikit mendecak membacanya. Ia mengakui bahwa sang pengirim ini benar-benar pintar dalam memilih kata-kata.

"Setidaknya cantumkan namamu sekali saja." ujarnya.

Dan lagi-lagi kegiatannya harus terusik dengan kehadiran Jimin secara tiba-tiba.

"Jimin in da haus! Jimin kepada Taehyung! Halo, halo?"

Taehyung terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jimin. "Taehyung di sini, ganti!" ujarnya sambil meletakkan jemarinya ke depan mulutnya menganggap bahwa itu adalah sebuah alat komunikasi jarak jauh.

Jimin tertawa. Sedetik kemudian ia menangkap tulisan yang terdapat di atas 'surat cinta' yang sedang dipegang oleh Taehyung.

"Wah, puitis sekali!" ujarnya girang seraya merebut kertas itu dari tangan Taehyung dan meninggalkan Taehyung yang terbengong-bengong.

"Kau sungguh beruntung, Tae!" Jimin menepuk-nepuk pundak Taehyung dengan cengiran yang tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

Mendadak air wajah Taehyung berubah murung.

"Jika saja Jungkook yang mengirimkanku surat macam itu mungkin aku memang benar-benar menjadi lelaki paling beruntung."

Jimin menatap Taehyung dan memicingkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu minta saja dia buat yang seperti ini."

Taehyung terbelalak dan langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Tidak mungkin. Jungkook punya seseorang yang ia sukai."

Jimin menaikkan alisnya, "Wohoo, benarkah?"

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ne. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku memberanikan diri bertanya padanya apakah ia memiliki seseorang yang ia sukai."

Jimin nampak antusias mendengar cerita Taehyung. "Lalu lalu? Apa jawabannya?"

Taehyung nampak memejamkan kedua matanya dan mendengus pelan, "Ia bilang ia sedang menyukai seseorang saat ini. Benar-benar menyukainya.." ujarnya. Kemudian Taehyung memijat pelan pelipisnya, "Benar-benar menyukainya.. Jungkook benar-benar menyukainya.. Tak mungkin aku bisa menang.."

Jimin yang melihat sahabatnya murung kembali menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Jangan seperti ini, kawan. Tak ada yang tak mungkin, bisa saja Jungkook berubah jadi menyukaimu. Semua bisa terjadi, kan?" Jimin mengacungkan jempolnya ke hadapan Taehyung.

Taehyung menghela napasnya, "Semoga saja begitu. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dan tak mau tahu pada pengirim surat-surat ini.." Taehyung meraih kumpulan surat-surat cinta itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari sosok Jungkook kebetulan lewat depan kelas mereka dan tak sengaja mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

Cairan hangat turun perlahan dari kedua mata Jungkook. Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia membatalkan niatnya untuk mengembalikan sapu tangan milik Taehyung yang pernah dipinjaminya beberapa hari lalu dan segera berlari.

Jungkook tidak mendengar perkataan Taehyung selanjutnya.

".. Aku hanya peduli pada Jungkook."

.

.

.

Bel pulang berbunyi. Taehyung yang sedari tadi sibuk mencoret-coret lembaran bukunya dengan hangul 'Jeon Jungkook' segera membereskan peralatannya dan berlari terburu-buru menuju kelas Jungkook.

"Benar-benar enerjik." komentar Jimin saat melihat sahabatnya tak mempedulikannya dan langsung melesat pergi.

Taehyung sampai ke depan kelas Jungkook dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Ia menyeka keringatnya sesekali sambil menatap murid-murid yang keluar dari dalam kelas.

_Mana Jungkook?_

Tanpa Taehyung sadari, Jungkook telah keluar dari kelas dengan mengendap-endap dari balik tubuh teman sekelasnya yang berbadan besar. Ia sedang tak ingin bertemu dengan Taehyung saat ini.

"Permisi..!" Taehyung melewati kumpulan anak-anak kelas satu dan sampai ke depan kelas Jungkook. Namun tetap tak berhasil menemukan Jungkook.

Sedikit frustrasi, Taehyung mencengkram perlahan lengan salah satu murid. "Apa kau melihat Jeon Jungkook?"

Murid itu terperangah mendapati dirinya sedang dicengkram oleh Taehyung. Dengan sedikit gemetar ia menjawab, "Ba-barusan kulihat Jungkook sudah pulang.."

Tanpa babibu, Taehyung segera melesat. Dengan harapan dapat menyusul Jungkook.

Nampaknya dewi keberuntungan sedang berada di pihaknya. Ia berhasil melihat tas punggung Jungkook dari kejauhan.

"Jeon Jungkook!" Taehyung memanggil-manggil nama Jungkook.

Jungkook yang merasa dirinya telah aman bergidik saat mendengar suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinganya.

Segera ia percepat langkahnya dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar panggilan Taehyung.

"Tunggu!" Taehyung kembali berteriak dan terus mengejar Jungkook sambil sesekali harus bertabrakan dengan beberapa murid.

Jungkook yang sudah kehilangan akal memutar langkahnya dan berbelok ke arah lapangan basket yang sudah sepi.

Bodohnya di sana merupakan jalan buntu dan Jungkook baru menyadarinya saat ia terkantuk sebuah tiang. "Aduh..!" pekiknya seraya mengelus-elus keningnya.

"Jungkook!"

DEG!

Suara itu kembali membuat Jungkook bergidik.

"Jungkook.. Kenapa kau lari..?"

Jungkook menelan salivanya berat-berat mendengar suara _bass _milik Taehyung yang sangat seksi dan –ah, begitulah.

"Jungkook.. Tatap aku."

Kembali, jantung Jungkook berdemo.

Bukannya berbalik menatap Taehyung, Jungkook malah berjalan menjauhi Taehyung.

"Jeon Jungkook!" Taehyung yang frustrasi akhirnya berlari mendekati Jungkook.

Setelah beberapa senti lagi, Taehyung melihat bahu Jungkook yang bergetar. "Jung.. Kook..?" Taehyung memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh bahu Jungkook dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat bulir-bulir air mata bertengger dengan manis di kedua mata Jungkook.

"Jungkook..?! A-ada apa..? Mengapa menangis..?" Taehyung mencengkram bahu Jungkook secara tidak sadar.

"..."

Jungkook masih terdiam.

"Jungkook.. Katakan padaku.."

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya dan isakannya semakin keras terdengar.

"Aku menyerah, hyung! Aku menyerah menyukainya!"

Taehyung terkejut mendengar penuturan dari Jungkook. Menyerah menyukainya? Apakah itu berarti Jungkook menyerah pada seseorang yang disukainya?

Sebuah kesempatan.

Jungkook masih terisak perlahan setelahnya. Ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menghapus kasar air matanya.

"Ssh, jangan menangis.." Taehyung yang sedang merasakan sebagian dirinya berbahagia dengan berani menyeka bulir air mata Jungkook menggunakan jemarinya.

Kembali, Taehyung bersumpah ia melihat semburat merah dari kedua pipi gembil Jungkook yang masih penuh dengan air mata.

"T-Tae-hyung.." ujar Jungkook terbata-bata.

"Aku di sini untukmu, Kookie." segera, Taehyung mendekap tubuh Jungkook.

Air mata Jungkook berhenti turun setelah ia mendengar panggilan 'Kookie' dan perlakuan Taehyung pada dirinya.

_T-Tae-hyung..?_

Jantungnya mendadak berdegub kencang. Untung saja Taehyung memeluknya sehingga ia tak bisa melihat wajah Jungkook yang sudah merah seutuhnya.

"Jungkookie.."

Suara Taehyung yang bagaikan melodi bagi telinga Jungkook membuat sensasi aneh di perutnya.

"Izinkan aku menjadi pengganti orang itu."

Jungkook yang mendengar penuturan Taehyung langsung melepaskan dekapannya.

"E-eh..?" ia menatap polos ke arah Taehyung.

GREP!

Jemarinya sudah digenggam erat oleh Taehyung. Jungkook dapat melihat pancaran keseriusan dari kedua bola mata Taehyung.

"Izinkan aku menghapus lukamu.. Izinkan aku berada di sampingmu menggantikan orang itu.. Aku.. Aku menyu –ah, tidak, aku mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook.."

Kedua mata Jungkook membulat sempurna. Mulutnya terbuka membentuk huruf 'O'.

Apakah barusan Taehyung sedang menyatakan perasaannya?

Taehyung merasakan jantungnya sudah berdebar sangat tidak normal kembali memanggil nama Jungkook demi mendapatkan jawaban. "Jungkook.. Aku serius.."

Ucapannya terpotong oleh Jungkook.

"Maksudmu tentang 'pengganti orang itu' itu apa, hyung..? Bagaimana mungkin kau mengganti dirimu sendiri..?"

Ucapan Jungkook yang polos membuat Taehyung membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Eh?!" pekiknya. Membuat Jungkook tersentak.

"A-aku..? Jadi orang yang kau sukai itu aku..?" Taehyung menunjuk dirinya sendiri menggunakan jemari kirinya. Sementara jemari kanannya masih menggenggam jemari Jungkook.

Blush!

Semburat merah kembali muncul di kedua pipi Jungkook. Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya dan menjawab dengan malu-malu, "N-ne, hyung.. A-aku jugalah yang mengirimkan surat untukmu.."

Meninggalkan Taehyung yang menganga lebar.

Sedetik kemudian Taehyung melepaskan genggamannya dan menarik lengan Jungkook mendekati tubuhnya.

Tinggalah sosok Taehyung yang sedang memejamkan kedua matanya dan Jungkook yang membulatkan kedua matanya dengan bibir mereka yang saling menempel.

.

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
